Haunting
by ShadowCloak
Summary: Valmur's choice between the two options given by Lenneth when he meets with her. Spoilers for the A route in Chapter 4. What if he doesn’t choose to be reunited with his kin?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** It's an idea that came up a few days ago. I tried writing it out to see how it would go. It's worth a shot. Let me know what you think.

Spoilers for the A route in Chapter 4! It's about the two options Valmur is given by Lenneth when he meets with her. What if he doesn't choose to be reunited with his kin?

Dialogue isn't exact because I can't remember the exact words. And there isn't a video I can go reference. I don't think. The only ones I can find are in Japanese and it's not that helpful. Also, VP: CotP is the first Valkyrie Profile game I've played, so if there is inconsistencies, that's why.

- - -

-Haunting-

"You can haunt him for the rest of his life or you can become an einherjar."

"To become an einherjar, is that salvation?" To fight for the rest of my life? Can that really be salvation?

"Some would call it salvation. However, that is for you to decide."

Is she really giving me a choice? The tales are told that the Valkyrie would steal the souls of strong warriors. And yet the battle maiden is giving me a choice. I wonder, is it the families that lose their loved ones that make these tales until the whole land believes them? She definitely isn't taking my soul against my will. Her eyes show no cunning to persuade me to become an einherjar.

Below me my beaten, lifeless, blood drenched, crumpled body lies. In places I can see bone showing through the skin, between the torn armour. I close my eyes. It leaves me unsettled. I can imagine my stomach retching at such an unusual sight of seeing yourself dead, yet I don't actually feel my stomach. I can feel the sickness but not the actual physical reaction. It seems being dead or being a soul as I am now, will not allow it. I can barely remember the pain of the swords cutting through my armour or the burns from the magic of the magicians. In a way, I'm thankful that I can no longer feel it. Without a body, I barely feel like I'm here.

However, my 'heart' 'pangs' when I recall why my body is such a state. Why I can't actually feel the chills of the river nearby my body. Why I can't feel the wind.

Fauxnel. It's really your doing isn't it? I feel that I can forgive you, because I beieve you're my friend and there was a good reason, a very very good reason, why I'm dead. Yet, when I look below me, I wonder, are you really my friend? What if I'm just some pawn? Would you really allow your friend to be butchered? All that time I spent aoround you, reading books and just simply spending time together, was it all an act? If I were to go with the Valkyrie now, I know I would not have the answers I seek.

I look back into her eyes. She is truly a battle maiden-the look in eyes defines her. I can see a hint of sadness in her eyes. She already knows my answer.

"I can not go with you. While it may end my journey in these lands, I must-I can not go yet." I need to settle things with Fauxnel.

She closes her eyes. Her wings extend outward as she rises to the sky. She speaks softly, "While you are not bound to be beside him at all times, you are not free to be a country away from him." The Valkyrie gradually fades into the clouds, "You will exist as long as he still draws breath. I wish you luck, Valmur."

To follow Fauxnel for the rest of his life-'haunting' Faunxel. No. Fauxnel would call that stalking. I shiver at the thought. I would rather call it companionship and making amends than 'stalking' or haunting'.

On the ground, a few white feathers cover my corpse. Slowly they fade away.

- - -

**A/N: **I kind of have ideas of where the story COULD go from here. Might continue depending if there's interest or if I can figure out some kind of plot. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Second chapter. This was originally apart of the first one but I felt like breaking it up. It's another short chapter.

- - -

Footsteps. I turn only to see a glimpse of a black cloak and long silver hair vanish off in a haste. Where have I seen that before? It feels recently too…

And a woman. No, a maid. She dresses in black and white, with long coal black hair tied black but leaving two pieces to frame her face. Her icy blue eyes are looking straight at me, but how can she see me? She's smiling. It is not friendly; it is devious and calculating.

She bows. "Master Wylfred and I observed your exchange with the Valkyrie with quite some interest." She turns around, twirling her hair.

"You can see the Valkyrie?" How can a maid be able to-or her Master Wylfred- be able to see the Valkyrie? Wait. Wylfred. Was that not the name of the man that was with Fauxnel? "Who is your Master?"

She pauses and then begins to move away. "All you need to know is that I am like the Valkyrie. We are…of the same kind. My Master has accepted me as his faithful servant. He is quite powerful and will do away with your traitorous friend without any delay." She begins to vanish.

"Wait! But why? He does not even know me!" We just met. Why would he care about me? Surely he and Fauxnel are not-

"It is a personal matter for My Master. In his past there was a similar incident." She turns her head towards me. She smirks, causing me to shiver, before disappearing completely. Her voice lingers. "If you want your 'revenge' on the magician, I suggest you hurry before there is only a pretty corpse left. My Master does not tolerate betrayal of close friends."

I feel chiled. As a 'spirit' I know it is not the wind pulling at the garden beds on the palace grounds. It is the spirit maid's warning. I wrap my arms around me, but it does not do anything to remove the chill. It is like I'm made of metal and no touch seems to register on my body. I can twine my fingers together and feel them there, but there is no comfort. I look at my hands, which used to hold warmth and comfort, and through them I can see the stone ground. They can be seen through.

What were you thinking Fauxnel? I thought that maybe you were recruiting Wylfred to become some kind of ally, yet now he is planning on turning against you. I at least have to warn him. I begin to move, but my egs doe move. I find that I float towards the castle. I stop in front of the river. Can I hover over the river? I move slowly over the river. Yep. Not falling.

I need to get to Fauxnel before Wylfred. I can not have Fauxnel die before I find out the truth of our friendship. If I don not find out, I will not be at peace. I can feel uncertainty pulling at my heart. Dreaded weight. If he really was using me, this whole time, not actually being a friend…what will I do? What purpose would I have to stay around?

I look below my feet at the river's surface. The surface is rough, waves being tugged along by the wind. As I move towards the edge of the river, the water is calmer. Even though I can see the blue sky and clouds reflected in the water, I can not see myself.

- - -


End file.
